Mushroom Kingdom
by Daisyfan24
Summary: When Daisy fuigures she goes to school she worries.  Peach her bff help school feel like home but when she sees she has a crush on the boy she likes Mario she gets a little jelous.. See how Daisy lives her life in High school in Mushroom high.
1. The news

Mushroom Kingdom/ High school

Chapter 1/ the news

Hello I do not own Nintendo characters so enjoy.

It was a bright sunny morning on New years and Princess Daisy was at a party celebrating. "Daisy we have good news so let's go to your room and talk about it" said the toad with red spots. Daisy got up and followed toad.

"Daisy it's time for you to go to school" said toad. "That's a good joke" said Daisy laughing nervously. "No Daisy it's time for you to go to Mushroom High. Now pack your things so you can get ready said toad. Daisy went to her room and said I will be there Monday through Friday and then have to pack again on Sunday said Daisy in her mind sadly. "Well it's time for packing said Daisy trying to cheer her up.


	2. Daisy arrived

Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 2/ Daisy arrived

I do not own Nintendo characters. Sorry if the first chapter was short. It just my first story I wrote on fanfic so enjoy =]

Well here you are daisy said toad. Daisy took a deep breath and grabbed her bags. Here I go said Daisy in her mind. Daisy walked inside and headed to her room. Suddenly Daisy dropped her bag [because she bumped into someone]. I am so sorry; I am always lost said Daisy. It's ok said the stranger. Hey you are a Princess said the stranger. Well my name is Mario said the stranger.

You are the one who saves my bff, Peach all the time said Daisy. Well I have to get ready for school said Daisy. But its 5:00 and school starts at 9:00 said Mario confused. I am new and I have to unpack so I have to get started said Daisy. Daisy walked to her room. Hey wait said Mario. Daisy turned around. Well welcomed to Mushroom high. Daisy just smiled and turned to her room.

Well so my room is 200 said Daisy. Daisy unpacked quickly and took a shower. When she got out it was 5:15. She looked at her uniform a white shirt and a black skirt.

Her phone started to ring. Hello she said. Hey Daisy said Peach. So how are you feeling said Peach. Just nervous, I mean I feel alone. Don't worry; put your uniform and let's go to the cafeteria so you can meet my friends said Peach. Sure said Daisy in an excitement voice. Daisy hung up and she thought she can meet Mario again. Oh Mario you don't know how I feel, it like I am in love thought Daisy. Daisy quickly put her uniform and headed to the cafeteria. She saw a paper and saw it was her schedule so she put in her book bag and grabbed it to the cafeteria.

Well chapter 2 finally done. Stay tune for chapter 3. Cya bye

Daisyfan24


	3. 1st day of class

Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 3/First day of class

I do not own anything except for Iris. Ok so enjoy.

Daisy was on her way to the cafeteria but then she noticed Mario. She started walking to him. Hey said Daisy. Hi said Mario. Where are you going said Mario. I was just going to the cafeteria to see Peach's friends said Daisy. Me too, you know so you can know me better and meet my friends too said Mario. Well I have to go said Daisy.

Daisy started to walk to the cafeteria and saw Peach. Hey Peach said Daisy while hugging her bff. Hey Daisy said Peach. These are my friends Luigi, Rosalina, and Mario said Peach. Luigi was looking at Daisy. She is so beautiful he said in his mind.

Suddenly, a girl that looked like Daisy came closer to the table. Hello my name is Iris said the girl. Iris, you go to this school Daisy asked. Well of course I do sis, I came here since the beginning of school year, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to said Iris. Daisy just sigh. Hello my name is Luigi, and I think you very pretty in that uniform said Luigi. Daisy just giggled. Well I am hate skirts, I am more like a tomboy girl said Daisy. Peach saw how Mario looked at Daisy but she knew Daisy well never be with Mario because Daisy well never be with a plumber.

Ring. I guess we have to go to class said Iris. Daisy gave a quick kiss to her little sister and headed to her classroom. Hey said Luigi to Daisy. I wanted to ask what your first class said Luigi shyly. Gym replied Daisy. Just like Mario Luigi thought.

Daisy went inside her classroom and saw a giant gym. Good morning a Bowser said. You must be new, I am your gym teacher said Bowser. Here is your gym uniform, go to your locker and here is your key said Bowser. Daisy went to the locker room and changed. This year is going to be long Daisy thought.

Daisy went to the gym and saw Mario. Ok everyone, I hope you had a lovely Christmas and New Year but no more parties because it's time to work said bowser. This is a new student Bowser said pointing at Daisy. We are going to start by a quick race to warm you people up said Bowser. Daisy was on the back and when Bowser said go she ran as fast she can and she came out first place. Everyone was surprised to see a royal person run that fast. Break said Bowser. Daisy sat at the bench. Hey said Mario. Hi said Daisy. So, you play any sports said Mario sitting next to Daisy. A few, I have won trophies in the Olympics said Daisy. Everyone go to your lockers and change said Bowser. Wait pointing at Daisy. Yes sir said Daisy. You seem like a sport type, so why don't you try out for Mushroom High sporty game. I will think about it said Daisy.

When Daisy was headed to her next class, she thought about the sporty thing. Hey sis said Iris. Oh hey said Daisy. Sis can you come to my concert next week said Iris. Sure said Daisy. Cool at Saturday at 3:00 said Iris. Daisy went to her next class, science. Daisy sat in the front and noticed Waluigi and Wario were in front of her. Waluigi turned around and said Hey Beautiful. Waluigi please don't start, I know you had a crush on me since kindergarten but said Daisy. Daisy couldn't finish because a ghost just appeared and said Morning.

Well we have a royal new one the ghost said pointing at Daisy. Well today we are going to do an experiment in partners. Daisy work with Luigi at the back table. Daisy didn't even know Luigi was even here. Waluigi work with your brother said Ghost boo.

Hello said Daisy. Luigi just blushed. Umm, so your free said Luigi shyly. Free said Daisy in confusion. I mean with no boyfriend said Luigi. Yes I am free because no boy want to hang out with a tomboy girl said Daisy. Except me said Luigi in his mind. Luigi saw Daisy started to do the project. What is the project said Luigi. You daydream a lot said Daisy trying not to giggle.

The rest of the day was easy for Daisy except for the number of homework she had to do. Hey said Rosalina. Hey said Daisy trying to concentrate on her homework. Daisy, I am your roommate said Rosalina. Daisy looked at Rosalina and said Welcome. Rosalina just went to her bed and unpacked her things. I am going to go somewhere said Rosalina. K said Daisy. Rosalina walked out of her room. Finally, I am done with my homework said Daisy. Daisy heard a knock in the door. Daisy opened the door and saw Mario. Hey can I come in said Mario. Sure said Daisy. Nice room said Mario. Thanks said Daisy. Want to come with me somewhere said Mario. Sure, let me get my hall pass said Daisy. Daisy grabbed her hall pass and went with Mario.

Mario why are you covering my eyes Daisy asked. Because the place is a surprised said Mario. Mario took his hand off Daisy. Wow this place is amazing said Daisy. This place has rare flowers and the sky is so cleared said Daisy. Mario just stared at Daisy. You looked beautiful in your PJs said Mario. Thanks said Daisy. Daisy and Mario were about to kiss but they heard a sound. Sorry to interrupt sis, I was just looking for you because Rosalina wants you in your room to help her in her homework said Iris. Bye said Daisy running to her room.

You know is your sister is the prettiest girl I ever saw said Mario. You know she is tomboy said Iris. That is why I like her said Mario. I just glad she found a guy that likes her said Iris. I mean nobody likes me, and I have this crush on this guy name Daniel but he doesn't even talked to me said Iris. Well I think that guy is blind because you are as pretty as your sister said Mario.

End of chapter 3

What a lovely chapter. I hope you will read chapter 4. Also review because it's my first fic. Stay tune for Mushroom kingdom chapter 4


	4. The secret has spoken

Mushroom High Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone that help me with my grammar problem. This chapter a secret is spoken.

The next morning when Daisy and Rosaline were fast asleep, Peach quietly opened the door. Rosaline woke up and said " What are you doing here" she whispered. " I just came to ask what were you and Daisy doing last night." said Peach. " Peach go to bed " said Rosalina. "Your luck I am not your roommate " said Peach.

Peach passed by Iris' room. Before Peach knocked the door she heard conversations. " Daniel we can't tell Daisy or Mario, we came to the future to fix their relationship ". said Iris. "Your lucky you're my bff " said Daniel. Iris hugged Daniel. "We can tell Mario and Daisy tomorrow "said Iris. Peach was getting a little suspicious.

Meanwhile at Daisy's room

" Rosalina " said Daisy. " What " answered Rosalina. "Time for school " said Daisy. Daisy went to her dressing room and changed to her uniform. She got her back pack and left. "Daisy " said Waluigi. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Hey Waluigi " answered Daisy. "I bought you these daisies " said Waluigi handing the daisies. " They are beautiful and I have to go to class " said Daisy.

AT The Gym:

" Good Morning miss Daisy " said Bowser. "Daisy did you think about joining the team " replied Bowser. " Sure I will like to enter " said Daisy. Just then the principal was on the speaker. " Students there will be no school today so please get out your classes immediately " she said. Everyone started running to their rooms. " Daisy" said Mario. "Oh hey, can you do me a favor, go pick up little sister " said Daisy. " Sure, what room number " said Mario. " 101 " said Daisy.

AT Room 101

Mario was about to enter but heard conversations. " Daniel, maybe go back to the future if your not helping me " said Iris. Mario quickly opened the door. Iris and Daniel were staring at each other. " What is going on " said Mario. " It's a long story that I will tell you in the night " said Iris while running.

At Daisy's room

"Ok how to you get their attention " said Rosalina. " Who's attention" answered Daisy. "Waluigi" said Rosalina. " Waluigi likes you but not me " whispered Rosalina. Daisy started laughing. "Your in Waluigi's spell " said Daisy laughing. " Yes and it was love first sight " Rosalina said dreaming. " I remember the day we as it was yesterday" said Rosalina.

Beginning of Flash Back

Rosalina was waiting in line for lunch. Rosalina stepped on Waluigi to get his attention. " Look you don't mess with me " said Waluigi.

End of Flashback

Daisy started laughing. " What's so funny " said Rosalina. Then Daisy heard a knock on the door. "Hey Luigi " said Daisy. " Mario wants all of us in the Flower garden" said Luigi. "We will be right there " said Daisy and Rosalina.

At the flower Garden:

Whispers were everywhere. Suddenly, Iris and Daniel came in.

" Hey " said Iris. " I have something to say" said Iris. " Every since I was eight I lied to Daisy and everyone that I was her sister". "What are you talking about" said Waluigi. " I am from the future" said Iris. " Is this a joke" said Wario. " Laugh all you want but I don't know what is funny Mr. Mayor" said Iris. Wario was in shock that she knew he wanted to be a mayor. " Everyone we came here for a reason" said Daniel. "What's the reason" said Daisy and Mario. " I'll tell you" said Iris.

Beginning Flashback

Way back where I was five my mother was fighting with her father. They were throwing fireballs and lava. My older siblings didn't care. I began to cry and cry. Then my parents notice me and stopped the fight. My younger siblings were playing in the sand every time my parents were fighting. Then I was eight I understood why my parents were getting separated. My mom and I found out that when I was born, [ January 1 which is New Year's ] Peach also had a baby. Peach didn't follow the tradition of naming a girl as a flower or a fruit so she name her Ashley. New Year's is when my mom, my dad, Ashley, and I was born.

End of Flashback:

" So I came here to fix up my parents relationship" said Iris. " Then why you picked Daisy to be your fake sister" said Rosalina. " Because Daisy is my mom" said Iris. " That's that mean I am the dad" said Mario. "Yes you are" said Iris. Suddenly Luigi started running to his room. Iris started chasing him. Iris knocked on the door. " Luigi opened the door" said Iris. " No" said Luigi. Iris went under the rug and found the key. She unlocked the door and went to Luigi's bed. " What's wrong" said Iris. " I am in love with Daisy and she is with Mario" said Luigi. " Plus your helping them fix their relationship" said Luigi. " Luigi, you're my favorite uncle and in the future you have a beautiful women on your side" said Iris. " Who is that girl" asked Luigi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys. Ok first thing is I'm very sorry. Ok you hate me but I don't care. P.S I'm Lily, NOT IRIS. Second, umm I don't know what's second. Oh yeah, umm I'm soon going to end this story. Yep, hate me, love me, punch me (you can't lol). Maybe 1 or 2 chapters are left. But I am in going to make another story. Hint: DaisyxLuigi. Yes I am a DaisyxLuigi fan and also a MarioxDaisy fan but mostly DaisyxLuigi. =) Ok enough talking and just start the story.

Iris knew her uncle would not accept that in the future he is dating Pauline (I just picked her ok. Even though, I hate her). Iris was about to tell her uncle but she then saw a blond little girl next to the school's entrance. Iris went closer to the window and recognizes the little girl.

"Ashley" replied Iris.

"I'm dating Ashley?" asked Luigi.

Iris ignored her uncle's question and ran out the door. She ran as quickly as possible until she reached Ashley.

"Well who we have here" Ashley replied.

"Get lost" said Iris.

"No you stole my father and my boyfriend" said Ashley.

"Ok I may stole your father but I did not steel your boyfriend.

"Daniel broke up with you because he realized you were a lazy, money robber, selfish little girl "replied Iris.

Ashley then took out a gun (I couldn't think about anything else) and shoots Iris. Iris was bleeding a lot. Luigi then comes out of nowhere and sees Iris.

"Iris" he screams.

"She'll be alright" replied Ashley while grinning.

"How could you be grinning, when your half-sister is dying" replied Luigi.

Luigi then took out his cell phone and called the hospital. Ashley quickly grabbed his phone and threw it in the water fountain.

"Someone help me" yelled Luigi.

"Shut up, you stupid uncle" replied Ashley.

Meanwhile:

Daisy and Mario were in the lobby.

"I'm a father in the future" Mario replied in shock.

"A naught one" Daisy replied while smiling.

Mario and Daisy then heard Luigi's voice.

"Did you hear that" replied Daisy.

"It's coming from the school's entrance" answered Mario.

Daisy and Mario then ran to the school's entrance. When Daisy saw Iris on Luigi's arms, she started to cry. She then saw Ashley grinning.

"You evil little girl" replied Daisy.

"Daddy" replied Ashley.

"Daddy?" replied Daisy and Mario.

"That's right" replied Ashley said while hugging Mario.

"Umm you guys" said Luigi.

Daisy and Mario looked at Luigi. Daisy then took out her cell phone and called the hospital.

"Hello how may I help you" answered a toad that worked in the hospital.

"Just send an ambulance at Mushroom High" said Daisy.

"Ok sheesh" the toad answered.

After that Daisy quickly hung up. She then saw Mario talking to Ashley.

"What's wrong with him" replied Daisy.

"I don't know but when we are at the hospital, I'm going to find out if he is really my brother" answered Luigi.

Daisy just chuckle.

"Your funny Lou" replied Daisy.

Luigi just blushed. He looked back at Iris and smiled.

"You have a very nice child" replied Luigi.

Daisy hugged Luigi and said, "Yes but I can't believe it took me this long to see that she was my daughter."

Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived.

"Finally" said Daisy.

TEN MINUES LATER,

Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and Ashley (I need her for an event) were at the hospital waiting. Luigi was sitting next to Daisy. He was reading a magazine but only looking at the pictures. Daisy was unstill; she wanted to know what was taking so long. Mario was STILL talking to the selfish Ashley. Then finally, the doctor came out.

"I have some good news but it is also a bad news" replied the doctor.

"Keep talking" said Daisy impatiently.

"Iris is might not live but a miracle can save her" the doctor answered.

The news made Ashley smile. The rest started to cry.

"Why would god do this to me" replied Daisy.

"Does she know someone close that is not here?" said the doctor.

"Daniel" answered Mario.

Mario took out his phone and called Daniel.

Meanwhile:

Daniel was with the rest of the gang except for Peach. "Ring" went his cell phone.

"Hello" Daniel answered.

(Mario then explained the story to Daniel)

"Ashley did that to Iris?" Daniel said in shock.

He couldn't believe that his ex-girlfriend did that to his crush. If Iris died, he knew he will also die. He just couldn't believe it. Tears came out of his face. His heart was broken.

"What's wrong" asked Waluigi.

Daniel hung up and said, "Take me to hospital right now".

"We are coming too" answered the whole gang.

"Good thing I have a jeep" said Waluigi.

5 minutes later, everyone arrived at the hospital.

Daniel was waiting impatiently.

"Who wants to see her first" said the doctor coming out of Iris' room.

"I am" answered Daniel.

Ashley just looked at him with evil eyes. She still liked him but she knew he didn't. She took out her cell phone and called her ugly mother.

"Hello" Peach answered.

"Umm I need you to do me a favor" Ashley answered but then her phone died.

Daniel then entered Iris' room. He looked at her. She was so beat up and he couldn't take it. He sat next to her and touched her hand.

"You don't deserve to die" said Daniel. "I do."

"Remember when I dated Ashley and I promise you that if anything happen to you, I will protect you just like I did to her but I didn't" he said.

He looked at her. Those blue eyes reminded him the first time they met.

Flashback:

It was a sunny winter day and everyone one was playing outside. Iris was sitting alone and staring at snow. She was so bored and didn't have a friend. To her it was regular day to her. (She's seven at that time) She then stood up and accidently bumped in to Daniel. They were both on the floor and Iris was on top of him.

(Reminds me when I met my best guy-friend)

End of Flashback

He looked at her and couldn't take no more. He kissed her. It was his very first kiss with someone mouth to mouth. Iris opened her eyes. She saw Daniel next to her. She was going to ask a lot of questions but she kept them in her mind.

"Daniel, I want to confess something" Iris answered.

"And what do you have to confess" Daniel replied.

"Even though I dated other people, I had a crush on you ever since I met you" Iris answered.

Daniel just kissed Iris on the cheek and smiled.

Aww how cute. Like I said, I may end this in the next chapter.


	6. End

Ok first of all this is the last chapter. I'm going to this real quick (short chapter) because I want to start my new story.

Ashley came in Iris' room with a little surprise. She took out her gun and pointed at her.

"What's your problem?" said Daniel.

Suddenly, Peach came. Peach then looked at Ashley and Iris. She was very puzzled and confuse. She then looked at the gun.

"You want to kill them but that's my job.

With that Ashley and Peach were fighting outside for the gun.

"Weird happy ending" said Iris.

Daniel just kissed Iris on the forehead.

Blah Blah Blah. So what I made a short chapter. I want to finish with this crap.


End file.
